User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/SPAHK FIGHT: BATTLEREVIEWS
World 1: MOO'D Fields *It was a peaceful day. Yay. THAT IS UNTIL THIS HAPPENS! *Random enemies attack the Spahk village. You go out an investigate *Turns out... FISHY BOOPKINS. *Fishy Boopkins: I AM THE LAST OF THE BOOPKINS LINE AND I AM KIDNAPPING YOUR SPIKES TO BUILD UP A WHOLE BOOPKIN FAMILY! *You: BUT WHY?! *Fishy Boopkins: Cuz I am lonely. NOW SEE YA SUCKA!!! *Fishy Boopkins goes off, releasing a bunch of enemies. The Woodtles make you faint, your end up in a hospital... *Spike Doctor: Hey BattleReviews! *You: What? *Spike Doctor: You just got punched by some WOODTLES! *You: You mean, wrecked? *Spike Doctor: Sure, yeah. Wrecked. BUT SERIOUSLY! PICK A STARTER! PICK ONE *Flume: Brawler Thermal Robot *Nemo: Science Hydro Robot *Gem: Analyst Bio Robot PICKED! *You got FLUME! *Suddenly a KOOPA ATTACKS! FIGHT! *FLAME TACKLE! The Koopa was knocked off the building. *You go out in ye grande adventure to save da world. CASTLE TIME *Ye are in the castle to hear what the heck happened. TIME TO SAVE THE DAY! *Oh yeah, a free 5,000 coins and an extra 500 coins to use at a Gacha. *WELCOME TO THE SHOP! Wanna get a GACHA?! *Manager: We have da Normal Gacha with a 90% chance for a one-star. 10% chance for a two-star! *Manager: Most expensive! If you're wanting to get an increased chance of getting a two-star, pay an extra 500! *YOU PAID 1,000 COINS FOR AN INCREASED CHANCE TO GET A 2 STAR!!! *TIER 2! *SOLAR! *VEE!!! *It's a Solar Tank! REIGN FOREST *Welcome to the Reign Forest, we've got Stun and Blames til somebody gets BURT. *Lookin' around for useful items... YOU FOUND A... *A TOASTER! Common Arm. *YOU ENCOUNTER A KOOPA! *Vee used Headbutt on Koopa! Koopa used Tackle on Vee! *Vee: 16/20 *Koopa: 15/20 *Uhh... the same thing they did to eachother! *Vee: 12/20 *Koopa: 11/20 *VEE USED IMPACT HEAD! *HIT!!! Koopa got stunned and took 11 DAMAGE. Koopa was knocked out. *But Fishy Boopkins comes and steals all your money til you're 1000. Because he's mad at you. *Where 2 go?! **STAY AT THE REIGN FOREST **GO TO MELEEDOWS **GO BACK TO THE CASTLE *'MELEEDOWS: Hit'sa me Wario!' *SEARCHING FOR STUFF? WELL A BLAMMIT COMES OUT OF NOWHERE TO FIGHT YOU! *Vee used IMPACT HEAD! HIT FOR 9 DAMAGE! BLAMMIT USED WATER RAM! HIT FOR 3 DAMAGE! *Vee: 8/20. Heal them at a Recovery Center after this, K?! *Blammit: 9/18 *Vee used IMPACT HEAD AGAIN. MISS! *Blammit tackled Vee for 3 damage, but did a critical hit! *Vee: 2/20 *SPAMMING EH? Okay! ONE HIT! For the GROUND. Aka miss. *Blammit tackled Vee. VEE IS DEAD! *Plume used FLAME TACKLE ON BLAMMIT! 5 damage, but it's not effective so 2 damage. *Blammit: 7/18 *Blammit tackled Plume! 3x2 cuz SUPER EFFECTIVE. *Plume: 14/20 *Spam Flame Tackle, K. THREE SPAMS! 5/2! 2.5 is close to 2! *Blammit: 5/18 *TACKLE (3x2) *Plume: 8/20 *FLAME TACKLE (7/2, 3.5 is close to 3) *Blammit: 2/18 O_O *TACKLE (2x2) *Plume: 4/20 *TACKLE (5/2) *Blammit: Ded *YOU WIN!!! THE CASTLE *Welcome to lel healer station. Insta heal time. *You want to go to the Meleedows, but hold up! Are you sure you want a chance to run into a Blammit? *Welcome to da alchemist. MIX GREEN SHELL AND BLAMMIT EARS TO GET SPIKY SHELL! THE FOREST AGAIN *A WOODTLE ATTACKS YOU! (25/25) *Flume uses Flame Tackle! Woodtle takes 5x2 damage! *Woodtle: 10/25 *Woodtle hide in shell, reducing the damage it gets by -3! *Flume used FLAME TACKLE AGAIN! 4x2 damage! *Woodtle: 5/25 *The Woodtle is hiding in its shell! *Flume used Agility! MORE SPEED! *The Woodtle escapes the shell! Ye Grande Dex Vee.png|049 Vee: Virtually blind. Uses motion sensors on its forehead to keep track of objects. Attacks with headbutts. Horns can help it do extra damage. Flume.png|061 Flume (Thermal): One of the Starter Bots. He has small size and light physique, making him the most fast Starter Bot. Attacks *Vee **Headbutt: Has a 40% to horn the enemy, doing extra damage. Solar. **Impact Head: Jump into the air and attempt to smash the enemy with a headbutt. Has a 20% chance to miss. 20% chance to CRITICAL! **Ability: Tackling Power - Melee attacks do TONS of damage. *Flume **Flame Tackle: Simple Thermal attack. **Agility: Gain WAY more speed. **Ability: Swift Speed - At 25% HP left, Flume gains an extreme speed boost. Arms All description comes from the ARMS Institute. Toaster Arm.png|Toaster (Common) (Thermal) - "Packing a fiery punch with a good balance of offense and defense, you can't call yourself a real fighter until you master these bad boys." Materials *Koopa Shell: Something weird, something weird. Tell me what this is! (You have 1 of these.) *Blammit Ears: They're blue and that's all. (You have 1 of these.) Category:Blog posts